


Meetings

by extremesoft



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, I almost can't believe I wrote this oh my word, M/M, PWP, Public Places, Sexting, Smut, Sort of workplace sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft
Summary: The two horny idiots would have to be veryverycareful, not to mention silent. This was ridiculous, absolutely insane. And still somehow so arousing at the same time because of how illicit all of it was.Max wouldsoget Daniel for all this later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SenorCasillas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenorCasillas/gifts).



> The idea for this shameless plotless teasefest came in the form of a wise man saying ”oh man someone should write something where Dan gives Max a handjob during a meeting or something or in a public place”. I don’t know if it really was meant as a prompt but someone ended up writing something like that :D So thank you, wise dude! And as always I do hope you all enjoy reading :)

  
It all started with Daniel sending Max a dick pic at some point during team dinner and Max almost choking on the water he was conveniently sipping on while he opened the cursed message.

They were placed so that they weren’t quite facing each other, Daniel sitting a few chairs from the one directly opposite to Max’s, which gave Max the perfect opportunity to side-eye him after silently swearing he would punch the living daylights out of the cheeky Aussie at the first chance he’d get. Daniel had already put his phone away again and was chatting to a few people around him like nothing out of the ordinary had ever taken place and there definitely weren’t any completely flustered Dutchies present in the room at that moment whatsoever. He seemed so casual that Max almost started to doubt himself after a minute, thinking that maybe the couple of glasses of wine he’d drank had somehow affected his eyesight way more than they really should have.

But then the cheeky Aussie turned his head, glancing at the completely flustered Dutchie and giving him a quick wink before looking elsewhere again, and the flustered Dutchie picked his phone up again, having to be extremely careful not to flash the screen to anyone around him by accident as Daniel’s full gorgeousness still very much decorated it, the picture being the newest message he had received.

_looking nice but wtf?!_

It took Daniel a couple of minutes to check the response as he obviously wanted to avoid arousing suspicion, but Max could only admire his impeccable stiff upper lip as he typed his short answer to Max looking like he’d been in fact reading a finance article.

_I’m so horny_

This time Max was prepared, also taking a few minutes before looking at his phone and not sipping on anything at all while he checked Daniel’s response, thanking himself for that as he saw what it contained and cursed his unruly teammate.

_again nice but can’t help rn, sorry :P_

_yes you can ;)_

Max felt his cheeks inevitably heat up, hardly having the patience to chat with anyone and allow a suitable amount of time to pass before writing back. 

_later?!_

Full ten minutes passed before Daniel started typing again, just perfectly enough time for Max’s mind to slowly become filled with very detailed images of what exactly it could be that couldn’t take place right now –

_whyever not now? Your fault for being hot ;P_

...except that in Daniel’s mind it clearly somehow could. Max on the other hand couldn’t help his eyes widening as he read the message and gave the Aussie a thoroughly measured piece of his mind moments later.

_WHAT_

What the hell was Daniel up to? He had probably just had too much to drink or something like that, poor thing - and if that was the case then Max wasn’t of course going to let him hear the end of it, ever. Daniel didn’t exactly seem plastered, however, cheerfully but casually chatting away with the people around him and taking his time again before reaching for his phone and typing what was a longer response this time but still without actual errors. Max could have sworn Daniel looked suspiciously pleased with himself even from where he was sitting.

 _guys around me leaving in next 30, be ready. Get amongst it_ \- God how Max hated how Daniel’s crazy antics always seemed to start with the words ‘get amongst it’ - _& meet me in the men’s 10min after i’ve left the table_

Besides thinking that Daniel was completely nuts Max also couldn’t help a shiver of excitement and lust running through him when he finally got around reading the message full of promise Daniel had written. By now their weird textual foreplay had already taken almost an hour and Max was seriously starting to feel not only a bit hot under his collar but also a bit uncomfortable in his jeans, and he shifted impatiently in his chair, wondering how he would ever be able to survive the next forty minutes at worst without having to try and conceal a full hard-on by the time he was expected to get up and excuse himself. Fuck Daniel for being absolutely insane and irresistible at the same time.

_you’re crazy :O_

_you’re hazy ;P when i’m finished with you_

So apparently the cheeky Aussie wasn’t intent on making those next minutes easy for the flustered Dutchie. Great.

Time had probably never dragged so slowly in the history of humankind. Trying to treat the people around him to a nice trivial chat while also trying not to keep constantly glancing at his watch or Daniel was straight up agonizing, and somewhere in the back of his head Max did wonder whether Daniel actually really meant what he had suggested - after all it was sheer lunacy to say the least, they were in the middle of a team gathering in an absurdly posh restaurant with white tablecloths probably woven out of unicorn hair and utensils so shiny that Max swore he lost some of his eyesight every time he happened to look at them. And then there was this one horny idiot in the middle of all that who for some reason had decided he wasn’t going to be able to keep his pants on until they got to somewhere more private than a fancy restaurant’s equally fancy men’s room. But after what felt like ten eternities the people around Daniel slowly rose from their chairs like synchronized, and Max could see from the corner of his eye Daniel following their example; and as Daniel swiftly glanced at him and gave him a small but decisive nod, all doubt in Max’s mind was quickly replaced with not only anticipation but a weird sense of unconditional trust in him as well. And also feeling as horny as he probably felt, of course. Fuck Daniel, again.

Max did as told earlier and waited for ten minutes after Daniel had left, just barely being able to contain himself and somewhat follow the conversation around him. He then excused himself by vaguely muttering something about heading outside and walked out of the room, trying to keep his pace in check in order not to look suspiciously hurried, like he was going to get some in the toilets soon, for example.

 _which?_ he managed to type while walking. The carpet felt surreally soft under his steps.

_last_

Thank the heavens for that at least.

The men’s room wasn’t far from actually having golden taps, and Max still couldn’t believe what he was doing as he entered. Two of the other cubicles were occupied; so there were other people present, as could be expected, and the two horny idiots would have to be very _very_ careful, not to mention silent. This was ridiculous, absolutely insane. And still somehow so arousing at the same time because of how illicit all of it was.

 _here_ , he messaged to Daniel so he wouldn’t have to draw unnecessary attention to them by knocking. For what was surely the first time in his life he thanked the gods for the person who had at some point thought that boring background music in ridiculously luxurious restaurant toilets was a good idea, since it would maybe mask at least some of the commotion they were probably going to make. Maybe that person had been getting it on in a men’s room as well.

The door of the last cubicle slightly opened and Max walked straight in, and Daniel greeted him with wrapping one arm around his waist and using the other one to close the door again and skillfully lock it before silently pressing Max against the cubicle wall and lightly brushing his lips against the Dutchman’s. Kissing was not an option, that alone would have made too much noise, but somehow Max found this almost painfully arousing also, their mouths being so tantalizingly close to each other but not quite being able to touch, Daniel breathing quietly against his lips while slipping his hands under his jacket and slowly moving them down his sides, without making a sound. Max was fully hard already despite Daniel not having gotten much further south than the waistband of his jeans, and he had to really force himself to focus on not breathing any louder than normal.

They couldn’t kiss, couldn’t say or even whisper a word to each other, they barely could breathe. The only thing left to do was to look and to feel. Max’s eyes caught Daniel’s; the Aussie’s gaze was ebony black, filled with warmth and desire, and Max briefly smiled at him before biting his lip, taking a hold of the Aussie’s hand and moving it encouragingly to the front of his trousers, voicelessly saying _see what you did to me?_ Daniel drew a long quiet breath, now also having to chew his lip in order to stay silent; he slowly palmed Max through the fabric, taking his time and watching as Max leaned the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes, lips temptingly parted and clearly trying to keep breathing as normally as he could. When Daniel moved on, however, he did it quickly, not wanting to waste time; he managed to open Max’s jeans with relative ease, and Max instinctively jerked his hips forward so Daniel could tug both the jeans and his underwear out of the way. Max quickly congratulated himself for not wearing a belt, since the chinks of a belt buckle would have been difficult to silence.

Max opened his eyes to look at Daniel, feeling dizzy already but wanting to see the Aussie’s eyes again and get to touch him as well, fumbling with the button and fly of his jeans for a moment before managing to open them with only a small rustle. The whole thing felt like a fantasy, someone’s wet daydream, maybe his own; Daniel had always been adventurous, and while Max wasn’t exactly able to describe himself as a shy person either, he couldn’t help thinking that there was a certain amount of downright shamelessness in Daniel that made him absolutely irresistible and had already gotten Max to do things he had not imagined he’d ever do numerous times. And now they were doing _this_ , oh God, they had never been this bold before.

Max would _so_ get Daniel for all this later.

Daniel leaned against Max, pressing him tightly against the cubicle wall, locking eyes with him as he slowly wrapped his long fingers around Max’s cock, slowly so that Max wouldn’t gasp or shout in surprise; but Max still had to bite his lip so hard he could feel the rusty taste of blood in his mouth as he tilted his head back again and simply took a long deep breath in response. At this point it was practically a miracle they were still able to keep quiet, people coming and going in and out of the room having no idea about what was happening in the last of the fancy cubicles, the dull piano music playing and replaying in the background. Both their breaths were quick and shallow, mouths open, and Daniel had to bury his face against Max’s shoulder in order to keep it down as Max blindly moved his hand to give Daniel’s cock a few palms before mimicking what Daniel had already done, furling his fingers around the Aussie’s length. They moved their hands almost in unison, slowly but steadily, still staying unbelievably silent as they stroked each other, pushing each other closer and closer to the edge, fingers gliding and glistening in the warm lighting.

They could both sense the other starting to get close, both their legs beginning to tremble as the heat spread in their guts, the inevitable fall edging nearer and nearer. Max could feel Daniel twitching against him, his thighs convulsing as a tell-tale sign that the cheeky Aussie wasn’t going to be able to last much longer; but neither was the previously flustered Dutchie, the pleasure rapidly pooling inside him with every decisive movement of Daniel’s hand, and then suddenly exploding as he was still the first to come, spilling over Daniel’s fingers, dragging Daniel along with him as he fell over the precipice. Daniel arched his neck, mouth open but no sound coming out as he climaxed against Max with a voiceless cry.

Someone slammed one of the doors shut, quickly washed their hands and walked out of the room. The piano music was as dull and repetitive as ever, taps as gleamy and gilded as brand new. Max and Daniel were leaning against the cubicle wall with their cocks out, clothes damp with sweat and fingers coated with cum, silently catching their breath, still in unison.

Daniel pulled back a bit after a moment to properly look at Max again, Max happy to get lost in the captivating darkness of his teammate’s eyes. And then he grinned. Of course he did. A warm, wide, ecstatic grin, like always. Max couldn’t help smiling back at him. Really, just, fuck Daniel yet _again_ for being absolutely insane and irresistible at the same time, and now for being right as well, since Max did indeed feel hazy, wonderfully weightless. He almost ached to pull the Aussie in for a proper, deep, lustful kiss; but it would have of course still made too much noise, so he’d have to get to that later, now having to settle for lightly brushing Daniel’s lips with his own and gently nuzzling the side of his neck.

Daniel reached for the paper and somewhat clumsily tore himself a few pieces to wipe his hands with; then he flashed a grin at Max again before starting to fish for his phone, finding it taking a little more time than usual since his trouser pockets were now mysteriously placed a bit lower than where they normally were. Max looked at him typing like hypnotized, watching the accustomed fingers frantically tap the screen but not really focusing on it.

_can’t exit together, leave around 3min after me, ok?_

Max only nodded in agreement. Daniel started to pull his pants back up, and they both had the kind of smile on their faces one has after having successfully managed some kind of small but extremely satisfactory mischief. Daniel briefly squeezed Max’s hand - the clean one - before opening the door, trying to get serious once again as grinning widely when exiting a toilet cubicle would certainly have looked odd, despite Daniel being well known for his almost never-fading smile. The thought flashed in Max’s mind and he had to fight back an almost hysterical laugh as he heard someone enter the room at the same time and exchange cheerful greetings with Daniel; he reached for some paper as well and tidied himself up, slowly breathing in, breathing out, and grinning to himself as he patiently waited for the around three minutes to pass before going after the cheeky Aussie.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second round was about to begin. And if Max had indeed succeeded in getting Daniel where he wanted, backing out wouldn’t be an option to the shameless Aussie.

  
Max was able to get his revenge just a couple of weeks later. It was sheer lunacy, yes, again, it was so bold it almost made Max’s knees go weak, but he was fairly certain Daniel hadn’t thought about it yet - or even if he had thought about it, he still quite hadn’t dared to act. Perfect.

This time it started with Max messaging Daniel under half an hour before a relatively small meeting. He was slouching in one of the chairs in the corridor and trying to look as bored and idle as possible in case someone walked by while in reality he was sharp to the extreme, senses heightened like in the morning of a race day, filled with determination and anticipation.

_I’m thinking about you_

_soon you’ll have to be thinking about strategies ;P_

Nuh-uh. That wasn’t going to do for Max at all, no sir. They weren’t in the same space just yet, Daniel was probably still finishing his meal somewhere; that meant Max wasn’t able to see Daniel’s reactions and expressions and text was all he really had to go with since copying Daniel and sending suggestive visual material - or in other words, a dick pic - would have made his intentions all too obvious and calling it quits all too easy for Daniel, so he actually had some serious work in front of him if he was to get Daniel where he wanted. And the timing would have to be perfect.

_what if my strategy is aimed to get you naked asap?_

_good 1. Don’t think you can bring it up in meeting tho_

_whyever not?_ \- Max really enjoyed being able to use Daniel’s own words against him, sort of - _you’re making me hard_

_...what are you up to?_

Max smirked to himself. What indeed.

_you’re thinking about me now, aren’t you, or my dick at least_

_WTF_

_or me touching you, making you hard_

_Jesus max_

The good thing about this time compared to the last was that answering each other didn’t take nearly as much time as it had taken in the crowded restaurant. The messages were just flying.

_you’d like that_

_Going to be a looong meeting_

_shorter than my dick you know_

_!!!_

Max almost laughed out loud, just barely being able to bite it back and settle for a wide grin instead as someone walked past him, greeted him and then turned round the corner. It seemed like he was starting to win this first round, and he sure had been enjoying every second. He wasn’t able to start celebrating just yet, though. The game was still on.

Daniel arrived only a short while later, looking somewhat thrown off and giving Max a half questioning, half almost panicked look the moment he saw him, but not being able to really say a word to him since Jonathan and a handful of engineers followed not far behind him. His face was wonderfully reddened under the bronze of his skin, and it didn’t escape Max’s attention that he had had to half close the zipper of his hoodie and tug the hem quite down. So he most definitely hadn’t had the time to do anything about the situation. Max felt almost victorious; he glanced at Daniel, really wanting to flash the widest of smiles at him but instead settling for shrugging his shoulders and giving him a quick wink, deadpan. He could have sworn Daniel hadn’t looked that confused in ages and it made him most pleased with himself.

Max slowly got up, still trying to look as uninterested as he always tended to look, and greeted the others, making sure he was the last to enter the room and closing the door behind him. He carefully checked where Daniel had placed himself around the oval table and took the seat directly opposite to him. They weren’t quite in the middle, at the widest part of the table. Perfect. Daniel glanced at Max again as the Dutchman sat down, looking puzzled and his face still flushed red.

The second round was about to begin. And if Max had indeed succeeded in getting Daniel where he wanted, backing out wouldn’t be an option to the shameless Aussie.

Besides quietly removing his shoes and shoving them under his chair with his feet, Max didn’t do anything during the first minutes of the meeting. He sat like he always did, his head in his hands and eyes closed, really looking like he was on the brink of falling asleep but showing he was actually awake and listening by making somewhat approving noises every now and then, when it was required of him. After what felt like a lifetime of letting technical jargon exit his head as soon as it entered, however, he made a display of sitting upright and stretching his arms and back, lifted his legs at the same time as well and carefully landed his toes on Daniel’s crotch under the table.

Daniel inevitably jumped up a bit, but quite admirably managed to limit his reaction to the sudden sensation to that only, not letting out any tell-tale sounds. He shot Max an alarmed look again; Max nonchalantly leaned against the backrest of the chair and lifted his arms behind his neck, looking like nothing out of the ordinary had ever taken place anywhere at all, not in that room at least, shifting a little so that his knees wouldn’t hit the table. He didn’t know who exactly to thank for him being tall, but they sure had done a good job since Max had no trouble reaching the front of Daniel’s trousers with his feet. Daniel turned his head to look elsewhere again, clearly with some difficulty, but Max saw him shifting and leaning back as well, and then he felt Daniel spreading his legs, granting Max better access to his still half-hard bulge.

Max swallowed thickly at that, but made sure not to gasp, sigh, even bite his lip. He just closed his eyes, the mischievous bastard, again looking like he was going to take a nap any minute now, and unhurriedly moved his feet; he pressed one foot lightly against where he felt Daniel’s balls most likely were and placed the toes of the other one gently on his cock, taking his time to find the perfect spot and concentrating on the downright intoxicating feeling of Daniel spreading his legs even more for him for a moment before slowly starting to rub the Aussie through the fabric of his jeans.

If being with Daniel in the men’s room earlier had felt like a wet dream, trying to give Daniel a foot job during a meeting was straight up porn movie stuff. It almost felt like a form of art, and Max swore it took just as much concentration as driving in Monaco in the wet: Max could feel Daniel getting hard against the ball of his foot as he kept moving, trying to vary the pressure he stroked Daniel’s cock with and gently rubbing his balls with his other foot at the same time as well. He couldn’t resist briefly glancing at the Aussie; Daniel was leaning firmly against the backrest, not looking at Max but biting his lip, clearly trying to concentrate on not making a sound but his chest still heaving more rapidly than usual. It was practically impossible to focus on anything that was being said around them, but they were in luck, nothing much was required of them, and so for most of the time Max was able concentrate on what Daniel’s hard cock felt against his foot instead of what the possible effects of the possible next updates on their cars possibly were.

Max leaned his head back again. Sliding his toes up and down Daniel’s length, picking the pace up a bit and adding a little pressure, slowly working on Daniel’s balls at the same time, fully taking in how Daniel’s body responded to every movement; it maybe wasn’t as smooth as what his hands were capable of, but it was so arousing, so deliciously illicit, the two doing this literally in the middle of people, that Max really had to fight back a straight up moan himself as he felt Daniel’s cock twitching beneath his feet and the Aussie’s thighs convulsing. He was starting to get close, and Max glanced at him again, having to nod as an answer to a question he didn’t really hear giving him the perfect opportunity to do that. Daniel had lifted his arms and rested his head against them in an imitation of Max, chewing on his lip and his face and neck flushed red; Max bit his own lip as well and moved his foot a bit faster still, pressing it against the base of Daniel’s cock for a moment before running it down his length again.

The front of Daniel’s trousers was already damp, Max could feel the wet heat even through his socks, and at that point he didn’t care about whether him fixedly staring at Daniel looked odd or not anymore, or whether anyone even noticed it, to be frank. He’d be damned if he was going to miss the moment everything he did was leading up to at high speed. Daniel’s chest moved with his quiet but quick breathing, Max could feel the Aussie’s legs trembling, he was so turned on himself by now it almost hurt; and then Max felt Daniel’s legs suddenly tensing up and the Aussie’s cock and balls tightening against his feet as he climaxed, squeezing the armrests of his chair with his knuckles white and letting out a long breath, the damp patch on his jeans clearly growing wider. Max bit his lip once more, giving Daniel just a few more strokes and marveling at the feeling of the aftershocks before finally lowering his legs again and unhurriedly sitting back upright.

His legs felt stiff from having been in such a tense position for so long and he was just barely able to stifle a whimper as he felt the friction shifting his position caused against his bulge. Daniel would have to help him with both those things later. They glanced at each other across the table: Daniel had a look of both post-coital bliss and amazement on his face, his eyes widening almost comically as they met Max’s, and Max finally allowed himself to flash that widest of smiles at him he had wanted to flash in the corridor already. He didn’t think about the game he had made out of it earlier anymore. They were even, the cheeky Aussie and the previously flustered Dutchie.

No-one took notice.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wasn't certain if this whole thing would be better posted in one or two chapters, but in the end two felt better, so, suffer! Although if you're reading this you probably already did)


End file.
